Another Mistake
by SsXAngel
Summary: Mac and Kaori are now on their honeymoon all the way to France! It seems like the couple could never be happier, but one woman just might have seperated them for good...
1. Reception

Another Mistake

The stars shone brightly as the newly weds sat in the reception room, everyone was still congratulating them on their marriage and Mac was getting a little bit bored.

How much longer had they had to stay there?

They had stayed at the reception since they had married which was over 4 hours ago.

He looked around and saw everyone nearly getting hammered, and Viggo was good enough to stay sober so he could drive everyone home.

Kaori, however, was only drinking lemonade and Mac was wondering when she would try some vodka, Nate had already tried to spike her drink but Kaori had caught him red handed and it was rather awkward but Nate covered himself by saying that he was checking to see if any one had spiked her drink. Mac couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation, he looked at the big clock and he saw it was only seven.

He was getting nervous to when everyone would give their speeches.

Kaori had asked Elise to do hers and Mac regretted letting Moby do his, since he was as drunk as shunk, god only knows how that will go.

He leaned his head on his arm and silently yawned; Kaori noticed his boredom and nudged him on the arm.

"Look interested, half the guys are only here for you." Kaori whispered.

Mac shook his head.

"No, not me, they are only here for your lady friends." Mac shot it down completely. It was the truth.

Kaori sighed, maybe he was right, and the only people who actually talked to them were the drunks who mistakenly thought they worked here.

"Well, just pretend that you're having fun, I am." Kaori said.

"You, pretending? No, Kaori, I have known you for a long time and you can not possibly 'pretend' to have fun." Mac laughed.

"You know me," Kaori blushed.

"Of course I know you, silly; I'm your new husband." Mac said with a proud smile.

Kaori smiled back and leaned over to kiss him.

"WOOOOO!" They heard the crowd yell and they instantly stopped.

"Aww, carry on!" Moby yelled.

Mac sank his head into his hands with embarrassment.

Kaori's face turned really red.

Elise stood up and she tapped her glass with her spoon and everyone went quiet.

She cleared her voice before she began.

"I would like to make a toast for the newly wed couple, first of all congratulations, again. You two must be so happy together. I have been round the circuit as long as those two and it was really obvious to see that they were simply meant to be.

There is no other explanation for it except one word: Love.

Every time those two were together, there was defiantly chemistry and like chemistry it was exploding with passion and deep feelings, and now that they have finally realized their feelings I have a hunch that it will last forever." She started.

Kaori smiled to Mac and Mac just itched the back of his head, why had he used wax on his hair? It was as hard as rock.

"Anyway, if these two were ever apart, it would bring the world down with them.

I wish Mac and Kaori all the best for the future and the ever so romantic honeymoon, which is where again?" the blonde asked them.

"Paris, France!" Kaori yelled in a voice that only dogs could hear.

"I wish you well in Paris, the city of romance, just perfect for your life to start together, and I would like you both to know that I will gladly accept the honour of being a godmother to the children."

Mac nearly spat out his wine and Kaori blushed a lot.

Children? Oh god children. He was only 19!

Mac turned to his wife with wide eyes.

"I'm sure she's just joking." Kaori nervously said.

"Uh huh, yeah sure." Mac laughed even more nervously than his wife.

Elise held out her half full glass of wine.

"Toast to the groom and bride!" She said and everyone clinked glasses.

She then sat down and then Moby stood up.

Mac froze in fright and Kaori prepared herself for the worst.

"Good on ya mate! Ya finally got her! I was wondering when you were kiss her." Moby blurted out.

Mac hung his head in shame, why had he asked Moby?

"Oi, Mac, you got yourself one heck of a woman, you got nothing to be ashamed of mate!" Moby shouted.

"I'm ashamed of myself for asking you to do the speech." Mac said under his breath, dam he had wanted this to be perfect for Kaori.

"I'm sure he meant well." Kaori whispered to him.

"Thanks for that Moby." Mac replied.

"Yo mate, when you were the youngest in the circuit, I always considered you for small little boy." Moby said.

Mac closed his eyes and hoped that by him closing his eyes, no body else would see his embarrassment wash across his face.

"But I have learnt a very valuable lesson from ya, mate." Moby continued.

Mac looked up; this was taking a new interesting turn.

"Big things come in small packages and you and I both know what I mean!" Moby laughed.

Mac hid his head deep in his shoulders, why had he brought that up?

"Mac? What does he mean?" Kaori asked him.

"Guy stuff." Mac replied rather embarrassed.

"Nevertheless mate, you will live long and prosper with your smoking hot girlfriend!" Moby shouted.

"Wife, you idiot." Mac whispered

Kaori just giggled.

"Your relationship will last till the very end! To Mac and Kaori!" Moby raised his glass.

"To Mac and Kaori." Every one repeated and then they all clinked their glasses.

"It wasn't that bad." Kaori told Mac who had his face hidden from the rest of the world.

"Only because half the time, you didn't even know what he was talking about." Mac replied.

Kaori just stared at him then returned to every one else.

It was true, what was all that about anyway?

Kaori then stood up.

"I would like to thank all of you for being able to be here today with us on our lucky day, in Mac's case, the most embarrassing day of his life." She joked and almost the entire room was up in laughter.

Mac figured it was the wine that made them laugh to a non-funny joke.

"I am entirely grateful to your very moving speeches" she said looking to Elise.

"They were certainly very…fascinating." She said looking to Moby who seemed really drunk now.

"We shall miss you for the 2 weeks that we are gone for and we shall be sure to bring you back souvenirs of some sort…" Kaori said.

"Bring back some children!" Moby shouted out and both Kaori and Mac blushed.

"…but, they will be in our price range, of course." Kaori smiled nervously. It was obvious she didn't really know what she was doing.

"Kaori, be careful that you don't promise them too much." Mac whispered from beside her.

"Thank you." She finished and she sat down.

Mac finally stood up.

"Thanks for coming, like my new wife said, it was a pleasure to have you all watching my humiliation, and I hope you all get wasted." Mac joked.

The whole room was filled with roaring laughter.

It wasn't that funny was it?

"That's the spirit Mackey!" Moby called out, yet again.

"Yeah, thanks for that and uh, keep your nose out of my private time." Mac said to Moby.

Moby just shrugged when every one stared at him.

Well, there was along story there, since Mac and Moby were room mates at one point but Mac was such a slob that Moby had enough and moved out and in with Viggo.

Who, in fact was still completely sober, but he didn't need alcohol to have a good time, he was already drunk on life.

"So, yeah, just enjoy yourselves and dinner should be here right now! I'm starving!" Mac smiled.

Every one agreed and the waitresses came out and started to take the orders.

Kaori ordered the 'Mrs. Wonderful wild salad' and Mac ordered 'Fantastic Roast Lamb'.

Mac thought it was such a stupid name for a salad, seriously 'Mrs. Wonderful wild salad' sounded like some crazy woman decided to cut down trees and grass and serve it on a plate. What a stupid name, a salad is a salad.

When they brought it out, it really just look like grass and leaves covered in sauce.

"Honey, if you really wanted to eat some grass, there's a lot by the horses out back." Mac joked.

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, you have some salad right next to the dead animal on your plate." Kaori replied.

"Yummy dead animal. Are leaves and grass covered in sauce really that yum?" Mac asked.

"Wanna try?" Kaori asked, holding up her fork full of leaves up to his face.

"No thanks if I want to try that, I think I'll just go outside and cover one of the trees in mayonnaise." Mac laughed and tore into his medium rare cooked lamb.

Kaori shuddered, how could anyone eat something that was still bleeding? It was disgusting.

"Well if you don't have any salad, say hello to a life of being over 90kg and greeting the television every morning." Kaori said.

"Already said hi to the T.V every morning." Mac said.

"But you just wait until you have to have ten or more people lift you out of the bed and having your fat rolls hide the remote away from you." Kaori laughed.

"Stupid fat rolls, how dare they hide the remote!" Mac joked.

Kaori just laughed.

Finishing the meals proved a difficult task for Mac, but he still preferred it to the gourmet garden his wife was eating.

"What you like for desert, sire?" One of the waitresses with a body like a goddess asked Mac.

Mac glanced down at the menu.

What was there to choose from?

"Uh, I'll have the 'Surprising Chocolate deluxe'?" Mac said while pondering the stupidity of the name.

'Surprising Chocolate deluxe'? What was that? The chocolate was going to surprise him? How was that possible? When it will arrive, the chocolate will pop out and go "SURPRISE!" it was stupid, chocolate doesn't talk, it's only chocolate.

Unlike his wife and many other girls, he wasn't a sucker for chocolate. His weakness lied in potato chips, especially salt and vinegar ones.

But when it arrived on front of him, it just looked like brown lumps of poop with white icing sugar covering it and it had some sort of weird looking plant on top.

"Kaori, what's that?" Mac asked about the plant.

"It's just decoration, hun." Kaori giggled as she began eating her sundae.

"Oh well." Mac sighed and he dug into it and took a bite of it and it kind of surprised him, its taste was kind of nice.

Later, it was soon around 10 at night and everyone was leaving to go to bed, but Kaori was wide awake and probably, aside from Viggo and Griff, the only one still sober.

She looked around for Mac and she spotted him talking to Moby, Nate, Griff and Atomika.

By the look of things he was just as drunk as the rest of them; he had been sneaking shots of vodka without her noticing.

Kaori pouted.

She guessed that Mac would be too pissed for this night to be the special night. She had thought that this night would be the night… but it didn't look like it now.


	2. Night of packing

Kaori was sitting outside on the chairs watching some birds bathing themselves in the bird bath.

She could barley see them in the night sky but they were making one hell of a noise though.

She sighed and silently sipped her lemonade; she looked around trying to see Mac. But he was still inside laughing like a madman to Moby's lame jokes.

"Hey, what are you doing out here Kaori?" Zoe asked from behind her.

"Just enjoying the beautiful night air. It's very peaceful." Kaori told her.

"It is really nice." Zoe agreed.

"By the way, you look really beautiful." Kaori smiled to Zoe.

She looked at her face and saw that she had sparkles on her face and her hair had been lengthened down to her shoulders and it was kinky at the bottom but it suited her very well. The dress she had on was black and it exaggerated her chest a bit but she still looked spectacular, unlike her original tomboy self, she really let her feminine side through.

"You look like a star as well." Zoe complimented.

Kaori smiled.

"So what you doing after the ceremony?" Zoe asked.

"Well, I already have my stuff packed for our ride to France tomorrow; I'm staying at Mac's house tonight since he hasn't packed yet." Kaori explained

"I hope you two have fun and enjoy the trip." Zoe smiled.

"Yeah me too." Kaori smiled.

"Is something bugging you?" Zoe asked the bride.

"It's just…nothing." Kaori smiled.

"Um, okay." Zoe guessed that Kaori didn't really want to talk about it.

Suddenly inside they heard the guys singing.

"Here comes the bride! Big fat and wide! Slipped on a banana skin and went for a ride! Where did she go? To Mexico! What did she wear? PINK UNDERWEAR!" They all laughed.

Zoe winced at their words and turned to Kaori was trying to convince herself that they were just having fun and they were under the influence.

"Don't worry Kaori, I'm sure they don't mean anything by that, you are not big fat and wide. In fact you're the opposite. Heck you have a body like an Amazon goddess!" Zoe cheered her up.

"Yeah, and I don't have pink underwear." Kaori laughed.

"That's right, black is the new pink." Zoe laughed along with her.

"It'll be fine Kao," Zoe said as she gave her a pat on the back and walked back inside to the room with less people than it was before.

Kaori sighed and walked inside, she saw Griff fast asleep on the chair.

She glanced at the time and it was nearing midnight.

Suddenly, Mac leaned down and slid another chair beside him and laid him horizontally so he was more comfortable.

Kaori thought it was sweet.

"Lil' grommets tired." Mac yawned.

"And so am I." Mac said.

"Me too." Kaori nodded.

"Wanna start heading off?" Mac asked.

"Yeah."

"YO! Guys, we're heading off now!" Mac called to the others who were talking by the bar and Nate was flirting with one of the waitresses.

Viggo was willing to give them a ride home but Mac insisted on taking his private limo.

"It's okay, stay here with Allegra, she's looking a lil' bit lonely." Mac whispered to Viggo.

"Got it." He said and then he walked over to the braided girl.

Kaori and Mac grabbed all the wedding presents and stuffed them in the shiny black limo that Mac had hired for the day.

They had new kitchen utensils from Viggo, a brand new cd stand from Zoe.

Elise had brought them satin duvet sheets which seemed like the most interesting gift and Griff had brought his 'older brother' some new turntables and he had brought Kaori some new cook books containing some of Mac's favourite meals.

Kaori hadn't gotten offended that Griff made the impression that she couldn't cook.

She had been very grateful for the chance to learn.

Nate had given them new plates and cups.

Moby had gotten them something that only his sense of humour could make sense of it (it's not appropriate for this rating).  
Everyone waved goodbye to them and Mac and Kaori sat in the back seat.

"Thank you for all this Mac." Kaori smiled.

"No problem my lady Fraser." Mac leaned over and kissed her on the check.

"To my apartment." Mac said to the driver, with that the engine began.

Mac sat a little bit close to her and he held her close in his arms.

Kaori relaxed and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you." Mac whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I love you as well." Kaori whispered back.

"I can't wait until we go on our trip to Paris. The hotel is so classy; I made especially sure that it was five stars." Kaori whispered.

"Anything could be five stars with you inside it." Mac said.

That was really sweet and Kaori snuggled in closer to him.

Mac leaned his head down to hers and with dazed eyes; he kissed her, ever so passionately and tenderly. It was the perfect kiss and Kaori thought that she was reliving the wedding kiss again.

But something wasn't quite as right as before, sure the kiss was nice but kissing someone who had wine breath just wasn't the same.

Kaori didn't complain though, it was a night to have fun, it had been so romantic and it was perfect, even when Mac was drunk and…kind of still was.

But sleepiness seemed to be getting the better of Mac and he leaned his head down onto her shoulder and closed his eyes.

Kaori adjusted herself and let his head rest on her chest and she rested her chin on his crown.

She heard him moan something but his mouth wasn't open wide enough for the words to make sense.

Kaori smiled and felt his body gradually relax more, and before she knew it, it was limp to signify that he had fallen asleep.

His hair had become sticky from the wax but it still held the slicked back look that he had previously, she rubbed some loose strands of hair back in and closed her eyes to drift off with her husband.

Before either of them knew it, they had arrived at the hotel in which Mac's apartment was.

Mac yawned a lot as he walked up the stairs with Kaori holding his hand.

"It's not much but it suits me." Mac smiled as he opened the door and he was right, it wasn't much like a dream home but it was okay considering that he was only here to sleep and to get ready for events at the day shack or riding.

There were clothes everywhere.

"Excuse the mess. I never got around to hiring a maid." Mac said as he took of his black shiny jacket. Leaving on a proper shirt with a fancy tie, Kaori guessed that it had taken him forever to mange to tie it. She smiled and walked over to Mac.

"Have you gotten your stuff ready?" Kaori asked but knew the answer anyway.

"Not really, I got all the essentials though." Mac smiled as he bent over and picked up a backpack with only some records and turntables in it.

"Hey, do you think there are some D.J comps in Paris?" Mac asked.

"I'd imagine so." Kaori nodded her head.

It was hard to believe that an hour ago, he was as drunk as Moby but now it seemed that he was completely sober, maybe that sleep did him some good.

"Want to start packing now?" Kaori asked.

Mac removed his tie and smiled.

"Actually babe, I was hoping that since we are finally alone, we could do something that doesn't involve packing, let's say a movie?" Mac asked.

"I'm saving all my money for Paris and the movie theatre isn't open now." Kaori said.

"I mean in my DVD player silly billy." Mac laughed.

"Oh, what movie do you have in mind?" Kaori asked.

"Whatever one you want." Mac whispered as he came closer to Kaori and there was barely a gap between their faces.

Kaori felt her breath hasten and her heart beat grew faster.

Mac smiled and then pulled away, leaving Kaori a little disappointed that nothing happened. How was it that he could give her such a thrill when all he was doing was looking at her?

"Come on, choose one." Mac said as he leaned down to pull out all his DVD's from the shelf.

"Um, any romantic ones?" Kaori asked.

"Well, I have good action movies with romantic scenes in them" Mac stated.

Kaori shook her head.

"Come on, let's get packing and then we can watch any movie you like." Kaori suggested.

Mac slumped his shoulders but didn't argue.

Around midnight, they had finished packing all of Mac's clothes and everything else he would need to enjoy his time over in Paris.

Kaori hadn't brought any clothes to his house so she was still in her dress and Mac had gotten completely changed into normal snowboarding clothes, but they had decided that there were no mountains to snowboard on in France.

Oh, well, something to look forward to when they get home.

Mac walked out of his room into the lounge area and saw his wife fast asleep on the sofa.

Mac smiled and didn't bother to turn on the DVD player, he just let her sleep and he brought more pillows from his bed and laid her head on those while he slowly slid off her shoes.

He sat down on the floor beside the sofa and watched her sleep and he realized that she was so cute when she was totally oblivious to the rest of the world.

Mac began to feel the drowsiness catch up to him and he lay down on the floor beside his wife.

The sunrays caught Mac's eye and he sat up to find his wife gone.

He looked around and saw the white dress lying on the chair opposite the sofa.

"Kaori?" Mac asked.

Out came his wife dressed in his black hoodie and light blue jeans that seemed too big for her.

Mac sighed in laughter.

"We leave for Paris today at 1, I didn't bring any spare clothes, and I'll change when we go to my house to get them. Can I wear these in the mean time?" She asked.

"Of course you can." Mac said.

Kaori smiled and sat down next to him on the floor.

"What is the first thing do you think we will do when we get to Paris?" Kaori said as she looked to the ceiling.

"I don't know. There are a few things I wouldn't mind doing first." Mac said.

"What are they?"

"I wanna climb up the Eiffel tower; check out the hotel that we are staying in. Go on a romantic dinner with you my love." Mac smiled as he kissed her check.

"What would you wanna do?" Mac asked her.

"I want to check out the malls they have and find some souvenirs for our friends so we can get that out of the way." Kaori admitted.

"Okay, here's what we do, we fly to Paris, check out our apartment and all the rest of it, then we find the nearest mall and go crazy without even checking the price of stuff!" Mac suggested.

"I like it." Kaori kissed her husband on the lips and stood up.

"Well, shall I make us breakfast?" Kaori asked.

"Can you cook?" Mac asked with a laugh.

"I don't know, we shall find out whether or not I can. I'm gonna use the cook books that Griff brought me." Kaori explained.

Mac sat at the kitchen table and the smell of food hypnotised him and he obeyed everything Kaori told him.

"Sit up straight, Kiss the cook. Use a napkin." Kaori ordered and Mac did all of them until the food was right in front of him and before Kaori sat down, half of his food had disappeared.

"Mac, where'd your food go?" Kaori asked

Mac smiled and pointed to his stomach.

"In here." He said with a full mouth.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

Mac gave her an are-you-crazy-this-is-yum look and Kaori blushed.

"Thank you." She said.

The farewell was near and Mac and Kaori had gotten all their stuff together and were now in the mini airport in the city.

Everyone was there saying goodbye to them, and fortunately for them, everyone was now sober and fully functional.

"We're gonna miss ya Kao," Allegra hugged her goodbye.

"Hope you have a good time." Elise said as she hugged the Japanese girl goodbye.

"Yeah, you will bring us back something nice won't you Kaori?" Zoe gave a suspicious look but then smiled as she hugged farewell.

Mac just gave a couple handshakes to the guys and just to be mean he gave Griff a massive noogie, much to the young boy's annoyance.

"Hey man, not cool." Griff said protecting his head from Mac.

Mac laughed and he waved goodbye.

Soon enough, Mac and Kaori were on the plane to Paris.


	3. Hello Paris!

Kaori admired the view of the clouds while Mac listened to his mp3 player, he was nearly an adult, he had to get the most fun out of his teenage life before it turned into a plain old married life.

Kaori sighed and stared at her ring, it was as gold as the sun and as bright as the sun, she smiled. She had the sun on her finger and Mac was the one put it on her. She couldn't be more happier, she turned to her love as he just nodded his head to the music and occasionally lip synced the words.

Kaori knew that she was older than him but it didn't really worry her. He was still 19 with the mental age of a 13 year old.

Kaori thought that even though she was 20, she kind of thought that she had the mental age of a 16 year old because she liked shopping so much, but then again, she was more ready for being married and going through life like a proper wife, to a very sexy man she might add.

Mac noticed her looking at him and he saw her just smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just you." Kaori said

"What about me?" Mac asked getting worried and scared at he same time.

"You are just so cute sometimes." Kaori giggled.

"Cute? All I was doing was listening to music, which classifies me as cute?" Mac asked while raising an eyebrow.

Kaori smiled.

"I just can't believe my luck that I have you in my life," Kaori said.

Mac felt special at that point.

"Yeah I am awesome." Mac smiled at her.

"Yes you are, and you have to have an awesome wife to be so awesome yourself." Kaori playfully tapped him on the shoulder.

They managed their way through customs and they saw the fancy French limo parked outside with the driver standing outside of it holding up a sign saying: "Mac and Kaori Fraser"

Mac saw the sign and blushed, he still had to get used to the name of Kaori Fraser, and he kept forgetting that her name wasn't Nishidake anymore but he thought that Kaori Fraser sounded really cool.

Kaori held his hand and Mac acted like a fancy Frenchman and opened the door for her.

"Here you are madam," Mac mocked.

"Thank you." Kaori smiled.

"Uh sir, I believe that was my job," the driver said while Mac closed the door.

"Oh well, what you gonna do? What's done is done. I'll tip you later." Mac said and the driver smiled.

"As you wish sir." He smiled and hoped into the driver's seat.

"Shall I give you a small tour of Paris before we arrive at the hotel where I have been told that you are staying?" the driver asked with a slight heavy accent.

"Oh yes please!" Kaori said.

"As you wish Lady Fraser." The driver replied and Kaori went red.

She too had to get used to it.

The car started and Mac realised that the windows were tinted when no one responded to his waving at the people on the streets.

"Here is the museum, and over a couple of roads, you shall see the hotel but we're not stopping there." The driver said.

Mac and Kaori leaned over to Kaori's side to see the museum and found it was really posh with glass and fancy things all around it.

Suddenly the car pulled a sudden turn and Mac lost his balance and fell onto his wife.

He regained his balance and found her looking straight into his eyes and he saw there was hardly any space apart from their faces.

Mac smiled and couldn't hold it in, he moved closer and brushed his lips against hers and Kaori slid her arms around him.

Mac closed his eyes in delight, it was the first kiss in Paris and it was so good.

The driver turned around and saw that the couple were no longer interested in the museum, so he continued onto the way to the best attractions of Paris.

Mac broke it off and Kaori looked at him with pleasure, that kiss had been perfect.

"And here kids, is the famous centre of Paris, the Eiffel tower." The driver introduced.

Kaori turned her head and saw it wasn't as big as she had imagined but it was still beautiful.

Mac took his eyes off Kaori and saw the tower that from a distance was very pretty but up close, it was just a big pile of metal.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah," He agreed, although he couldn't really see the beauty in metal, aside from it was very nice shade of rust.

After that the driver showed them some other cultural attractions and then dropped them off at their hotel, called the Aroma Palms.

The whole place had been based on the palm trees that surrounded it and the building itself was 20 stories high and Kaori smiled in delight, it was gorgeous and she would be staying her for 2 weeks!

"Feels like I'm in California." Mac commented.

"Maybe it's supposed to be like that." Kaori said.

"Still it's cool, let's go!" Mac shoved Kaori out of her seat.

"What's your rush?" Kaori asked her husband.

"I have to see what inside is like!" Mac shouted.

The driver helped them unload and told them that if they ever needed his assistance that they should call him and he gave Mac his business card.

"Cheers man." Mac smiled, it was obvious that the driver known as Marcel, had no idea what 'cheers' meant but he smiled anyway.

Mac and Kaori checked out their new room and it was very luxurious indeed.

The bedroom was occupied by a king sized bed with a white mosquito net and Kaori laid the satin duvet sheets onto the bed.

Mac looked around and found a bottle of expensive Champaign in a fancy bucket covered in ice by the bedside duchess.

He walked towards it and found a note.

"_On the house, enjoy the honeymoon! From the staff at Aroma Palms."_

"Kaori, we have a present." Mac smiled holding up the bottle.

"Wow." Kaori exclaimed.

"Oh, man check this out!" Mac shouted as he pointed to the built in flat screen TV built into the wall.

"That's cool." Kaori grabbed the remote and turned it on.

The picture came on and it happened to be French comedy show.

Mac sniggered at the joke but they were speaking in full French and he couldn't really understand it but he got the gist of what happened.

"Let's continue looking!" Kaori suggested to keep Mac away from the TV.

The living area of the apartment had been full with very expensive lounge suite, and a glass coffee table was in the centre, the coasters were pictures of a love heart and Mac smiled, how cute.

Kaori came into the kitchen area and saw the floor was expensive lino and was complete with chrome benches and sink.

"Oh wow, maybe we've overdone it a bit." Kaori said to her darling.

"What are you talking about babe? This perfect, it's everything we could hope for ain't it?" Mac asked.

"Well, yeah but it all seems too expensive…" Kaori began to worry, what if she couldn't afford all of it?

"Don't worry baby, it has already been paid for and everything, this was one of the honeymoon suites that were available." Mac explained.

"So there is another couple on a honeymoon here?" Kaori asked.

Mac nodded,

"They are on the other side of the hotel" Mac said to her.

"I see," Kaori sighed.

Mac didn't like how she was worried about the whole thing; there really was nothing to worry about.

"Kaori, stop worrying about it! We can afford all of this, it was what you ordered, remember?" Mac said.

Kaori nodded and smiled.

"Of course it is, it is absolutely wonderful!" Kaori rejoiced.

"Okay, let's go and see what's downstairs!" Mac said and Kaori nodded after putting the new cookbooks in the cupboard.

They left the room and walked to the hallway and saw the stairs next to the elevators.

Mac headed towards the elevators and Kaori walked to the stairs.

"Kaori, you can't be serious walking down 19 cases of stairs?" Mac asked with his jaw hanging down.

"It will be good exercise." Kaori smiled.

"You must be joking." Mac said.

Kaori shook her head.

Mac sighed.

"Baby, come here." Mac said.

Kaori walked over to him and Mac hugged her, suddenly the doors opened and Mac pushed her in the elevator, Kaori suddenly started to fight it and tried to go outside to the stairs that her legs craved to conquer.

Mac held her tightly and the doors closed behind them and Mac pressed the ground button and Kaori pouted.

"No fair." She said whilst pouting.

Suddenly Mac kissed her passionately and didn't stop until they passed the 20th floor.

"What was that for?" Kaori asked.

"You were making such a cute face I couldn't resist." Mac smiled.

Kaori pulled out her tongue and Mac licked her tongue.

"Yuck." Kaori winced.

"Aw, don't like my saliva?" Mac teased.

Suddenly the doors opened and they found themselves out by the café and restaurant area. People were talking and reading magazines which drinking cappuccinos.

"Very nice." Mac commented as they found a seat and Mac took out a few dollars and asked Kaori what she wanted, she said she'd just have an iced coffee.

Mac wanted a sandwich of some sort and went to order it.

Kaori sat there feeling a little uncomfortable, she had no idea what these people were saying and she really wanted to know, but learning a third language was a bit much, it took her a long time to even get the hold of the complicated English language but she knew she'd never find the time and she won't need it that much, unless she wanted to talk to JP but that was a rare occasion.

Soon Mac was back with the drinks.

"Did you have trouble getting the cashiers to understand you?" Kaori asked.

"No, they spoke English better than I could." Mac admitted, well he had nothing to be ashamed of, he was a teenager and he could speak English however he wanted, so he added a couple of conjunctions in his speech, so what? People could still understand him.

Kaori laughed and took a sip of her drink.

"Hey, wanna go check out the mall after this?" Mac asked.

"Sure why not?" Kaori agreed.

In the distance Mac noticed a blonde woman staring at him, while sipping her drink and she was flirtatiously staring at him.

Mac paid no attention to her but she was kind of attractive.

He just ignored her and watched his wife but his eyes kept on turning to the blond and Mac forced himself to focus on her.

The sooner they went to the mall, the sooner he would stop looking at the blond woman.

They finished their drinks and packed up and walked out the doors and Mac turned over his shoulder and saw her waving a goodbye to him, he shivered and quickly hurried out the door.

The Paris mall wasn't far from the hotel and it was filled with what seemed like a thousand stores.

Mac and Kaori bypassed the food court and went to the cd stores.

Mac picked out some cd's that he wanted to listen to and find out what kind of music France was into.

Kaori picked out some classical cd's and paid for them along with the cd's Mac picked out.

Kaori, of course, looked in every clothing store and Mac even saw something that he liked.

It was around 8:30 at night when they returned from the mall with more bags than they could carry and Kaori opted for the elevator this time.

They finally arrived back in their room and Kaori dumped the multiple bags on the bed and instantly dragged some clothes out and changed into the new clothes.

Mac was standing out on the balcony silently enjoying the night air and the neon lights that the rest of the city produced was creating a very beautiful view.

He took a deep breath in and then saw the pool that was at the bottom, the Aroma Palms pool was the medium sized pool behind the building and it was accompanied by two little spa pools beside them, he saw the sauna and steam rooms by the indoor pool.

Mac really wanted to be in the pool, it had been awhile since he last had a swim.

"What you doing Mac?" Kaori asked, coming and standing beside him wearing her new tight shirt.

Mac quirked his eyebrows in pleasure, wearing tight shirts really made her sexiness stand out.

"Hey, you brought a new swimsuit didn't you?" Mac whispered.

"Yes of course I did." Kaori smiled.

"Put it on." Mac whispered in her ear.

Kaori walked out and Mac smiled, he followed her into the room.

"I wanna put my swimsuit on to." Mac said.

"Why?" Kaori asked, thinking that Mac just wanted a fashion show.

"Have you not seen the pool downstairs?" Mac asked.

"Oh." Kaori said.

Mac took off his shirt and looked through the bag to find his board shorts.

Kaori sighed and slowly took her shirt off and noticed that Mac had stopped dead in his tracks, only then she realised that it was the first time Mac had seen her like this, Kaori couldn't help but blush.

"Well, you are bound to me in holy matrimony; I don't see why you can't see me naked." Kaori said with a hint of red on her face, Mac was speechless.

He had no words to describe the absolutely perfect body she had.

He couldn't help but stare.

"Mac, up here." Kaori laughed and she managed to his attention back up to her face

"Come on let's go," Kaori said after she put her new black and pink bikini on.

Mac carried the towels and he gave Kaori a fluffy bathrobe to put on before she entered the water.

They were the only ones out there and the water was shining brilliantly under the moon, and the bright neon's that the street lights emitted.

Mac couldn't wait; as soon as he put the towels down he dived straight into the pool, he came up and slicked his wet hair back.

"Come on baby." Mac taunted his wife to come in.

Kaori smiled and removed her bathrobe and stood there under the moonlight in her swimsuit, Mac thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Kaori stood at the edge of the pool and dived in beside him.

"Water's nice ae." Mac said as he swam around in laps.

Kaori floated on her back while staring at the night sky.

Suddenly, Mac's arms came from behind her and his soft lips touched her neck, Kaori's skin was so soft and smooth and Mac loved it. They were the only ones in the pool and it was the first romantic night with his wife and he wanted her all to himself.

The moment couldn't have been more romantic even if they tried, Kaori closed her eyes as Mac slid his arms around her waist and held her close to his body and Kaori smiled, she turned around and looked at Mac with the loving eyes that Mac craved to see.

She kissed him and put her feelings and passion into the kiss, it was perfect and neither of them wanted to stop.


	4. Catastrophe

Kaori's eyes opened slowly and noticed the sun rays lightly touched her face with greeting.

Beside her she felt something warm and she turned around to see Mac sleeping with us head resting on his arm and he was shirtless….

Kaori looked a bit puzzled and then lifted up the blankets and saw that both of them were completely exposed.

'Oh dear.' Kaori thought, slowly she got up and made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

On the floor she saw the towels that they had used last night and the place seemed a mess, they had only been here a day.

The hot water was bliss against her skin and the soap smelled like vanilla and lavender and everything else, Kaori wondered how the manufacturing company could have possibly managed to get every extract of plant in to the tiny piece of soap that was barely the size of her palm.

She dried herself down; she wrapped the pink towel around her and walked out to the bedroom where she found the bed had one person missing.

She looked around and couldn't see Mac anywhere,

"Morning." Mac said from behind her leaning on the wall, only wearing his shorts. His face was occupied by flirtatious eyes and a slight smile.

Kaori blushed.

"Now it's my turn for the shower." Mac smiled and walked off to the bathroom.

Kaori just stood there, why had he looked at her like that?

She found some new jeans that she had brought yesterday and slipped them on.

Her hair took forever to dry and she tried to find a hair dryer but she didn't have any luck with that.

Maybe it was in the bathroom?

Kaori shook her head, why was it bothering her so much? Was she really that timid that she couldn't look at her husband in the shower?

Well, the fancy shower curtain was kind of see through and Kaori had hoped that it wasn't too visible.

Kaori sighed and began looking for it, she opened the door and she heard the running water and the steam blurred her vision.

"Goodness Mac how hot you have the water?" Kaori asked.

"I'm guessing hotter than you…wait that's not possible, nothing is hotter than you." Mac said as he rubbed the shampoo through his hair.

Kaori blushed and vaguely saw the out line of his body through the curtain, suddenly, Kaori really wanted to see him.

"Um, is the hair dryer in here?" Kaori asked.

"I don't know, didn't see it. Don't even think they have one." Mac replied.

"Oh bother." Kaori said as she began walking out the bathroom.

Mac slid the shower curtain open just before Kaori closed the door in hopes to ask her something Kaori had closed the door too soon.

Mac just sighed and continued his shower.

Kaori felt really silly, maybe it wasn't in the bathroom after all, and maybe it wasn't even existent.

Kaori sighed and began to find something to cook in the cook books; she found something that she thought Mac would like.

Mac walked out of the bathroom, only dressed in a towel and his nose was instantly alive.

"What'cha cooking?" Mac asked.

"French toast with bacon and eggs." Kaori stated.

"Awesome," Mac said.

Kaori still looked uneasy,

"What's up babe? You've been acting very…distant today." Mac asked.

"What? No I haven't." Kaori denied.

"Yeah, you have, whatever happened to last night?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um last night?" Kaori said nervously

"Don't tell me you forgot, all that stuff and the swim in the pool, then we had midnight snacks and I think you had a bit too much to drink, great fun, I guess we fell asleep in the middle of watching a late night romance movie." Mac said but leaving something out.

Kaori smiled, what was the worry about?

"Okay, where do you wanna go today?" Kaori asked,

"Let's go exploring all the parks and stuff like that." Mac suggested.

Kaori agreed and Mac phoned up Marcel and he awaited them at the front gate.

"Hey, so your English name would be Michael right?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, possibly, no one ever told me that I had an English name." Marcel said.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna call you Mike." Mac said while giving him a slap on the back.

Marcel dropped them off at a national park and they were just walking along the pathway admiring the views.

"Kaori, I'm gonna take you out to dinner tonight, somewhere I think you will love." Mac said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh really, where you taking me?" Kaori asked.

"Somewhere." Mac teased.

Kaori just looked at him with begging eyes but he refuse to give in, no matter how cute the face she was making was.

"Let's climb up the tower!" Mac suggested and Kaori's eyes lit up like a light bulb.

It made Mac feel relieved when he found out there was a lift that took them up it.

Going up to the heights of Paris, Mac admired the view and Kaori wrapped her arms around him.

"It's wonderful." She whispered.

"Only cos you're here." Mac whispered and he kissed his wife.

They were up there for some time, just admiring the view; Kaori pulled out her new camera and took a lovely picture of the landscape of Paris.

It wasn't long after that they had to come down.

They spent the rest of the day touring and buying some junk for their friends.

Mac had brought his tux with him on such an occasion as this fancy dinner.

Kaori had found a very sexy low cut dress that she'd planned to wear and soon Marcel had taken them to the restaurant that was definitely top class.

The meals they had were really delicious and Mac was almost bloated but he had to leave room for desert!

"Excuse me; I have to go to the ladies room." Kaori said and walked off, leaving Mac alone.

"Hey handsome." A woman's voice said from behind Mac, he turned around to see the same woman from yesterday, the blonde who kept on staring at him.

"Come to stare at me again?" Mac asked.

"No, I'm here with my sister, I see you're here with your disaster." The woman joked.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"Never mind hot stuff." The woman laughed

"Who are you anyway?" Mac asked in annoyance.

"My name is Gabriella, my sister calls me Gabby. But you can call me Ella." Gabriella winked.

"I don't actually want to call you anything." Mac said obviously not interested.

"Aw, so feisty, what's your name sexy?" Gabby asked.

"None of your bees wax." Mac replied

"You sure you're not interested? That's not what I saw yesterday in the café, your eyes were really gawking, and I was surprised you walked out of it with that girl." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Hey, listen lady, that girl is my wife so keep your nose where it belongs." Mac said, trying not to hurt her feelings but wanting her to get the hint.

"Wife? You're married?"

Mac held up the ring on his finger as proof.

"I'm taken." Mac whispered.

"Even better." Gabriella whispered.

"What? What is wrong with you?" Mac asked and getting a little worried, it was his second night and he already had trouble.

Kaori then walked back and Gabriella turned back around to the non existent sister.

"Hey, let's go outside for some air." Mac suggested and the couple walked outside to the balcony that viewed Paris at night.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Kaori said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hurry back, I'm thirsty!" Mac encouraged.

He turned back towards the view and a moment later he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"That was fast Kao-" Mac was stopped when he saw it was Gabriella.

"What do you want?" Mac asked.

She only smiled.

Mac rolled his eyes,

"Listen I'd really appreciate it if you just go away, I'm trying to spend a night with my wife and you are ruining it. Shoo." Mac scowled.

Gabriella didn't take any hint of his threat and instead she moved her head closer and her lips came in contact with his.

At that very moment, Kaori came walking out with the drinks in each hand but she was petrified.

She saw her own husband cheating on her with some blond!

"How could you!" Kaori screamed and Mac pulled away almost as soon as she had touched him but all he managed to say was "I-I..."

Gabriella just looked like she was enjoying their torture.

Kaori dropped the drinks to the floor and covered her face to hide the tears from Mac and she ran out of the restaurant crying her eyes out.

People sitting down saw this wondered what had upset this woman.

Mac turned his anger on Gabriella but she just looked at him like an evil witch.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls..." Mac growled in a low voice and instantly ran out after Kaori.

"Kaori! Kaori! It wasn't what you thought!" Mac shouted but it felt like his breath was wasted, where was she? He had to find her!

He noticed Marcel's limo parked outside, maybe she was with him.

He walked up to the windows but she wasn't there, but Marcel was.

"Ah, wanting to go back so soon?" He asked.

"Uh, no, um, did you see Kaori go past here?" He asked.

"No I did not see lady Fraser walk by, have you lost her?" he asked.

"Yes, long story short, some crazy woman kissed me and now she thinks I cheated on her, I have to find her and tell the truth!" Mac shouted.

"Okay, Sir, what direction did she run off in?" Marcel asked.

"I think that way," Mac said pointing to the general east direction.

"All right, jump in." Marcel said.

Mac hopped in and hoped that Kaori was alright.

"Tally ho!" Marcel said trying to sound American but it didn't really work but Mac still gave him points fro trying.

"Thanks Mike." Mac said.

"I still have to get used to that English name you christened me." Marcel said with a smile and he turned the car around.

Kaori was running through the park and since it was night time, the sprinklers were on and she was getting soaked.

But she didn't care, how could Mac have done that to her? How could of he!

After everything that he had said in his vows and each time he said he would never ever betray her love!

Why would he do that to her?

Kaori couldn't hold the tears back any longer; she had tried to hold them in for as long as she could and now they just exploded like a volcano.

She collapsed on her knees holding her hand on her face to hide it from the world.

Hadn't she already been through this? She had thought that Mac had proposed to Elise but that only turned out to be her assumption, but this, she saw him actually kiss that woman! She saw the lips touching she saw the woman's face! This couldn't possibly be another misunderstanding again could it? No, Mac had well ands truly kissed that woman…

That night she truly felt betrayed, that night she lost what she thought she would have forever…that night she cried her heart out.


	5. Given up

Mac's eyes were blazing with fury and fear; he was so angry with that witch Gabriella and scared out of his mind for Kaori.

Marcel was kind and followed each direction that Mac asked him to take; even Marcel had been worried for the lady Fraser. Wondering alone in the night on the streets of Paris was dangerous and who knows what will happen but he did his best to keep Mac positive.

Mac was too scared to keep positive.

Why had she done that? Had she kissed him on purpose?

Sure, she was really creepy and a little bit obsessive but there really was no reason to break them up!

Whatever the reason, he had to find Kaori and tell her the truth on what happened.

At that moment, Kaori was walking through the park and now didn't care about the water pouring down on her from the sprinklers; she sat down on the park bench and cried into her hands.

Sure, of all the romantic things that Mac and her had done together, had he really just thrown it all away for some action with a less timid girl?

Maybe that was the reason why he had kissed that blond, because she wasn't giving him enough for him to be satisfied? That couldn't be it because Mac was completely comfortable with that… so what was it?

Suddenly, she felt her phone ringing and it didn't surprise her to find it was Mac, what could he possibly say to her?

She didn't think that anything he said could make her feel any better.

With a sigh she turned her phone off and she felt a couple more tears fall down her face.

"Maybe she went back to the hotel." Mac suggested.

Marcel drove him there and Mac quickly ran to the apartment and only found that it was exactly the same when they left; it was obvious that she hasn't been home yet. Mac became more worried, if she hasn't been home yet that meant that she was still wondering the streets of Paris alone and depressed.

Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty.

She hadn't even answered her cell, where the hell was she?

He sadly walked to the lift and opened the doors but instead he found blond hair and blue eyes looking straight for him.

Mac glared at her evilly but he still walked in.

She just looked flirtatiously at him.

"What are you looking at?" Mac asked not putting much care in her answer but still wanting to know.

"How's your wife?" Gabriella asked with a smug grin.

Mac couldn't hold his anger in any longer, he grabbed her by the collar and held his other hand close to her face, but suddenly remembered that he was sworn by the unspoken law to never hit girls, and he put it down.

Gabriella didn't look at all fazed, she didn't look scared.

"Are you happy, bitch? Because of you I just might have lost the only person who I loved and the only person who will ever love me back the same way!" Mac shouted as the doors closed behind them.

Gabriella smiled deviously and then she put her hand on Mac's hand and she then whispered.

"I saved you from her, she was no good for you, someone as sexy as you could never be with someone like her, she tries too hard to impress you but can't go past her limits, but I have gone past my limits, I can satisfy you…" She whispered.

"What are you talking about? Kaori is my wife, I love her and I'm never going to betray her trust by going with a slut like yourself." Mac growled and let go, he couldn't stand touching her.

"Oh, you love her, but after tonight, do you think she'll love you?" Gabriella whispered again.

"Who are you anyway?" Mac growled.

"Gabriella, I've already told you that," she giggled.

"You're also a cruel bitch." Mac whispered

"Cruel is all a matter of perspective, I don't think that Kaori is all you see is it? More than 1 woman is alive on this planet you know hot stuff. When you look around you see all those women but you try to convince yourself that Kaori is the one," she started, Mac tried to not listen but what some things she said weren't lies but it wasn't the truth either.

"You look around what? 20? 21?" Gabriella asked.

"19..." Mac sighed.

"Still young, what are you doing throwing your life away to some woman who still can't bear to express her love to you?" she asked.

"She has expressed her love to me thank you very much, you only think I wear this ring for a fashion item? Dumb blond! I love her and sure there are loads of women out there but they are not the ones for me! Only Kaori! No one has her cheerful personality; no one can imitate her, no one! So Gabrielle, I love her and you go home to yourself alone and incapable of loving someone so much that your heart melts whenever you see them crying and you smile whenever you see them so happy!" Mac shouted out all his thoughts without even realising it.

"I have loved before!" Gabriella shouted.

"Oh really, for someone that has cold blood running through their veins that's easy to believe!" Mac said in sarcasm.

"I had a husband!" Gabriella looked she was about to cry but Mac couldn't care less if she cried him a river.

"A husband? How old are you anyway? You only look like 22 or something like that?" Mac said.

"I'm actually 25, but seeing you with Kaori, I guess I kind of felt jealous, why could anybody else be so happy when I had suffered?" Gabriella shouted and Mac could see her eyes swelling up with tears.

"Suffered?"

"I lost my husband to a fire, I lost everything to it, the only home I have is this hotel, my brother works here and I live with him. But I well and truly suffered! I couldn't live without him!" Gabriella cried out.

"So you think that by ruining my happiness that your miserable life would be healed? You're pathetic! You don't even know me! You don't even know my name!" Mac shouted.

"Who needs names? You two, being so happy together was torture and I couldn't stand it!"

"So you broke us up and made Kaori run out and now she could be anywhere! How dare you? What had she ever done to you? She didn't deserve that! Don't you even dare to say that you are sorry, cos I know that ya not. I can see it through those evil eyes of yours!" Mac shouted.

Before Gabriella could answer, the doors opened and Mac ran out to Marcel's limo.

"She's not here man!" Mac said to the driver.

"Where shall we try next sir?" Marcel asked with concern.

"Where else would she go?" Mac asked himself.

"The tower!"

It turned out to be a waste of time when they arrived and found that she wasn't there.

Mac hoped deep within his heart that she was okay; he hated to think that some lunatic would come out and rape her or kill her!

Mac gave a sigh and walked towards Marcel and sat on the bonnet of the limo.

It had been the first time but he had been so busy worrying about Kaori that he forgot to cry.

He sank his face into his knees and cried.

Marcel didn't really know how to react to this but he just sat down beside Mac and started to pat him on the back.

"Don't worry young lad, Lady Fraser seems to be a strong and fine woman, I am sure she will be fine.

Has she ever loved someone more than you?" He asked Mac.

Mac looked up to the night sky.

"No, I don't know any other men who Kaori liked, she told me that I was her first crush, first kiss, first everything, but how could I be sure she wasn't lying?" Mac asked with some leftover rage.

"I don't think she was lying to you Fraser. Why would she? It seems highly unlikely she would place any other affection for a man while she had a major crush on you. The fact that she placed all of her affection on you and you noticed it. I know well and truly that she loves you." Marcel told him.

"Yeah, but I don't think she will believe me that some crazy woman just came up and kissed me and she happened to be there at the same time?" Mac asked with another tear flowing down his face.

"You two are deeply in love, I think she knows all the romantic things that you two have done together wasn't just a façade, I know that you meant all those things with your heart and you and her deserve to live long and together." Marcel said.

"But how can I convince her?" Mac asked.

"Show her you care." Marcel said and he got back in the car.

Mac sat there and all of a sudden Marcel beeped the horn.

"Okay, Okay, I'm off!" Mac replied and got back in the car, he wiped off some dried up tears on his face.

He couldn't thank Marcel enough, he had done so much and Mac kind of thought he was more than just a limo driver, he was kind of a friend now.

"I'm glad that I have a friend to help me right now." Mac said and Marcel smiled.

Kaori had no one to comfort her, she knew that she was alone because she didn't stay with Mac, how could she stay with him? He had cheated on her, and this time, Kaori saw it. She saw the dark sun on her finger and she couldn't bare take it off but she needed to.

She trued to tug it off but it only hurt, it was stuck on her finger.

"Why did you do it Mac, I thought you loved me, was it all just a lie? Was it?" She cried to herself.

Was he even looking for her or was he off with his new girlfriend?

She didn't want him to look for her, she wasn't worth his while, why would he look for her if he didn't love her?

Why did he marry her? It didn't make sense.

The cold air burned against her wet skin, but she didn't care anymore.

She stood up; it was time to go home.

But she felt her ring loosen and she lightly slipped it off and she cried as she left it on the bench, maybe some lucky girl who finds a guy who is truly faithful will find it and be the happiest couple on the earth.

It shined under the moonlight as Kaori walked away into the distance.

Some time after that, Mac and Marcel parked outside the park, only a couple blocks away from the restaurant, Mac searched for her and Marcel decided to follow Mac this time.

"Kaori! Kaori!" Mac called out but no one answered.

"Maybe we should get out of the cold night air." Marcel suggested.

"Kaori's out here, I can sense it," Mac called back.

"Why didn't you use your sensing powers before Mac?" Marcel asked

Mac turned around, a little surprised that Marcel had used his name instead of sir.

"Because I wasn't anywhere near here." Mac replied.

Very well, but I shall guard the car." Marcel said and turned back.

Mac shrugged and continued calling out her name.

He sighed, maybe it was too late and he started to turn back but something caught his eye,

He turned to see something shiny on the park bench,

He squinted to see what it was, it looked familiar,

He ran to see what he thought it was, and his face filled with fear, it was the ring that he had placed on his loves finger.

Why was it here?

Why had Kaori left it here? Does this mean she had given up on him?

"No." Mac said nearly crying again and he felt his heart brake in two.

Does this mean she no longer loved him?

He closed his eyes and he couldn't picture leaving her, but he felt like she had left him.

This was going too far out of hand, he needed Gabriella to tell Kaori the truth.

He ran back to Marcel.

"No luck Mac?" Marcel asked.

Mac held back the tears when he pulled out the gold ring.

"Is that…?"

Mac nodded.

"Yeah," he said in a voice that anyone could barely hear.

"She's given up on me. I think it's time you took me home Marcel." Mac cried.


	6. The Search

A very determined look came over Marcel's face.

"Don't you dare give up! You have a truly beautiful woman out here and she is so lost in misunderstanding that you have to save her! You cannot give up on her! If you truly love her, you will find her!" Marcel shouted, Mac was taken back by his shouting but the words really hit him deep, he was right, if he gave up now, he was never going to be with Kaori again and he would end up like Gabriella!

"You are so right man, but take me back to the hotel." Mac said and Marcel nodded.

Outside the gate, Mac got out of the car and ran up to the apartment on the 19th floor. On the way he hoped that he'd run into Gabriella so he could force her to tell Kaori the truth, but he didn't find her. Probably scared her in the lift, oh well, it didn't matter but it just would have helped.

He undid the door and found the place still looked the same; Kaori still hadn't arrived home yet.

'Oh Kaori, where are you?' Mac thought.

He found some money lying on the kitchen bench and remembered that he had saved it for room service but now it seemed better if he gave to Marcel, for everything he has done for him; it was a good thank you.

He suddenly got an idea and he ran down to reception,

"Can you tell me what room number a Gabriella is in?" Mac asked the lady.

"There are currently three Gabrielle's in this hotel right now," the lady replied while staring into the computer screen.

"Okay, the one who is 25 years old." Mac told her.

She clicked a few buttons on the keypad and she looked to Mac.

"In the honeymoon suite on floor 18." The woman replied.

"Okay, thank you." Mac said, becoming a little surprised,

Gabriella was in the other honeymoon suite? But her husband died in a fire, she said she lived with her brother, what would her brother be doing in a honeymoon suite? Actually Mac didn't want to think about it but he pressed the button on the lift to the 18th floor.

He found the room and he knocked on the door,

A guy with slicked back blond hair answered the door,

"Um, I'm looking for Gabriella." Mac said.

The guy, who Mac assumed was her brother, called out something in French and then Gabriella came out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need you to come with me." Mac said.

Gabriella nodded.

"What is it?" she asked, completely giving up on the flirting.

"You are coming with me to find my wife, I don't really want to do this but this is what it takes to convince her that I didn't cheat on her, she needs to hear it from you." Mac said in a low voice.

"Okay, fair enough. Let me get a few things first," She and ran back into the room.

Her brother just looked at Mac.

"Nice hair." Mac commented.

The brother just stared at him; it was obvious he didn't understand him.

Gabriella then came out with a hat on and she held a wallet in her hand.

Was she going to pay Kaori to forgive her?

Whatever the reason, Mac and her left the building and headed towards Marcel's car.

"Who is this fine Lady?" Marcel asked.

"Gabriella." Mac said and then shoved her in the car, she wasn't a friend to him, and she was a cold self-centred woman who forgot what it's like to feel love.

"Bonjour Gabriella." Marcel greeted and started to talk fluent French to her and she replied in French to.

"Stop it, I can't understand you." Mac said getting frustrated.

They stopped and Marcel started the car.

"Where would a heart broken wife run off to Gabe?" Mac asked hoping for a woman's opinion on things but he doubted it would help at all.

"Have you tried the Eiffel tower?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes we have." Mac answered.

"The park?" she asked

Mac nodded his head.

Back at the restaurant?" she asked.

"You are only mentioning the places we have already looked! Try harder woman!" Mac yelled.

"Um, the hotel?" Gabriella asked with uncertainty.

Mac gave her a glare.

"I don't know!" Gabriella shouted, "I'm not her! I don't know how she thinks! I don't know where she would go," Gabriella shouted louder.

"She was wearing a black dress was she not?" Marcel asked.

"Yeah, she was." Mac answered.

"Well, now we know what to look for." Gabriella said.

Mac snorted and looked out the window; he had to find her even if it took all night.

Once they came on to a wide street everyone's eyes were looking desperately for the woman of Mac's life,

"Corner window Mac, woman in black dress!" Gabriella shouted.

"Stop the car!" Mac shouted and Marcel followed the command.

"Kaori!" Mac shouted as he got out of the car.

Kaori turned around and a look of horror came across her face.

"Get away from me!" She shouted and she started to run away,

"Kaori! It's me!" Mac shouted.

"I know who you are!" Kaori cried out.

"Kaori! Would you please stop?" Mac shouted as he started to run after her.

Kaori ran in her high heels and she turned into another park of some sort and she noticed that Mac hadn't followed her.

She stood there crying into her hand.

She couldn't bare seeing him; she still loved him so much that it even hurt to see him.

Why was he still after her? Wasn't he better off with that blond?

"Kaori." Mac's voice had found her ears and he was standing behind her.

"Go." She started to say

"No, I won't go, not until you hear the truth…" Mac said softly.

"What truth?" Kaori asked, still not daring to turn around.

"I love you and I would never cheat on you, you have to believe me Kaori." Mac claimed.

"That's not what I saw; you had your face totally in hers!" Kaori sobbed.

"Kaori, let me explain, she came onto me! I wasn't aware that she was going to kiss me! Believe me, if I knew I would have avoided it with everything I have! I only have eyes for you." Mac tried really hard to convince her.

"How do I know that you are not just telling lies?" Kaori asked.

But something in her gut told her that he was telling her the truth, but her mind was still illusioned by the whole scene and she refused to believe that he was honest.

"I'm not telling lies." Mac whispered.

"Then how can I believe you?" Kaori asked slightly turning her head.

"You can believe him Kaori," Gabriella came up behind him and she still smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Kaori still refused to turn around and Mac turned his head to a side and slowly closed his eyes.

"Kaori, everything he says is true, I was lonely and I thought I could have some fun with the hot stuff you have." Gabriella honestly said.

"You planed it out to break us up?"

"No, I was hoping that you wouldn't catch us," Gabriella laughed.

Kaori stayed silent.

Gabriella giggled and came in front of Kaori to look at her in the face.

"You really shouldn't hold any grudges against him, if you must hold a grudge against me; it was my stupidity that made you think that this perfect man would ever cheat on you!" Gabriella could just slap her to get her to open her eyes and see Mac for the perfect gentleman he really was.

"You bitch." Kaori smiled and Gabriella laughed.

Mac was stunned; shouldn't she be in a cat fight?

"That's it Kaori, you are such a beautiful woman and you deserve a sexy man like him, I'm telling you, he is so in love with you that he threatened me when you ran off, he looked around the whole of Paris and he called your name until his voice broke! He dragged me out of my apartment just to find you. He loves you Kaori and that's more than anything you could expect from a decent man. Even half the guys in France are not as devoted to any woman but you have a man who is totally head over heels for you." Gabriella explained and Mac saw the lighter side to his rough time.

She gave Kaori a hug but Kaori felt like it was fake.

"I know you have given up on him but seriously Kaori, don't you dare. You two are simply perfect for each other, please, reconsider it." She explained to Kaori.

Gabriella smiled and walked back to Marcel's car.

Mac was left standing there with Kaori who still hadn't looked around.

"Gabriella wasn't lying." Mac said.

"Is that her name? You even took the time to know her name!" Kaori shouted.

"I didn't have much of a choice you know; she kind of just stuck it in my face. Being in the lift with her is not a blessing." Mac smiled.

"You were even in the lift with her?" Kaori held her breath.

"Stuck. I was stuck with her in the lift Kaori; I was going up to our room looking for you. I hardly enjoyed my time if that's what you mean." Mac said.

He took in a deep breath and heard her crying.

"Kaori, I don't like her. She is a lame lonely woman who needs something that we have….or had. She needs love and she was jealous when she saw us together. She couldn't bare seeing us so happy so she felt like she had to teach us what it was like to loose someone we love. Kaori, I love you and if you don't feel the same just because some random woman kissed me then maybe you can't trust me and maybe we weren't to be married. Maybe only friends are the highest we will ever be." Mac struggled to hold back tears, in his mind he was already starting to accept the cold hard truth.

Was this really the end? They couldn't even last 3 days of being married before it broke...

"Don't…" Kaori whispered.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be…" Mac sighed and he started to turn back to the car.

"No…" Kaori cried.

"This is goodbye Kaori…" Mac silently cried and he walked back.

"NO!" Kaori cried as she turned around and ran towards her love.

"I LOVE YOU!" She shouted as she ran and hugged him from behind and cried into his back.

"Mac, I love you and I trust you with my life! I was silly to ever think that you'd do that. You and I are meant to be! I won't take any other answer! I'm so sorry I almost gave up on you! Can you forgive me? I couldn't live my life without you and I can't see myself living without being in your arms!" Kaori cried.

Mac closed his eyes and let the tears flow down his cheek.

Should he forgive her?

He felt her arms hold him tight and her warmth flowed through his cold body.

He tipped his head up to the sky and opened his eyes to the stars.

He heard his wife's sobbing still behind him and he cried along with her, he felt his knees collapse and he landed on the ground with his wife still clinging on to him.

"Kaori! You think we can just go back? You broke my heart girl! Now you know you were wrong and you heard it from the evidence but it just might be too late! You ran away from me! You avoided me on purpose! Do you honestly think that I can forgive you just like that!?" Mac shouted while he felt the tears stinging his cheeks.

Kaori knew all that, the massive amount of guilt that ran through her mind was unbearable, what she inflicted onto her husband was so much pain that she couldn't even forgive herself, let alone getting Mac to forgive her!

She let go of Mac and stood up, she closed her eyes to avoid seeing Mac on all fours on the grass.

"I know sorry isn't enough, I don't know what I can do to say it properly, except that you are right, only you don't need me. I jump to all the conclusions before I even know the facts! Mac, I am prepared for the worst, I threw away the ring! I don't deserve you!" Kaori said and realized her tears had been dried.

Mac turned his head over his shoulders to see her in so much guilt but he also couldn't see him living without her in his life.

He stood up and looked at her and stood closer to her.

Her eyes were still closed and Mac moved closer, closer and then his lips touched hers and Mac held her with his arms tightly around her waist.

He loved her and he wasn't going to let her go.

Kaori was surprised, the last thing she was expecting was a kiss, the thing she was most expecting was a slap.

But this kiss was extremely passionate; it was like it was choosing the fate between the two.

Mac broke it and looked into her eyes.

"Mac?"

Mac smiled.

"Kaori, I love you and I am not letting you go. I'm not saying that we will forget this anytime soon but we will get over it eventually and we will live together forever and ever." Mac smiled and kissed his wife again.

"I love you to and I never intended for it to end like that." Kaori said.

"Who ever said it ended?" Mac asked with a big smile and he reached into his pocket.

He pulled out the ring and bent down on one knee.

"Mac? What are you doing? We are already married, you don't need to do this." Kaori protested.

"I don't need to do this, I want to do this." Mac answered.

"Okay but I'm kneeling down with you." Kaori said as she sat down with him.

Mac smiled greatly as he placed the ring on her finger,

Slowly and softly he whispered in her ear:

"You are the one for me. No one else will ever come close to matching my love for you. I loved you from the moment I saw you and I still, more than ever, love you.

You to, have inspired me to become a better person and NOTHING will come between us, I promise you that.

I do want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to grow old with you, I love you so much."

Kaori smiled greatly, he had remembered his vows off by heart, it was really romantic in a way, and being alone in the park at night was rather exciting. But being here with Mac was the best thing in the world and she couldn't help but kiss him, it was like an entrance to a new stage of their relationship, Kaori was the one to take it higher and she pashed him and it still was considered the perfect kiss.

Mac never stopped smiling as they walked back to the car together, but when they got there they saw Marcel and Gabriella just talking or rather flirting and they seemed like there was a lot of chemistry between them.

"Love in is the air." Marcel whispered.

"Congratulations on the wedding by the way, I know I have been a real bitch but I wanted to make it up to you and here's a couple of dollars to keep you happy," Gabriella said as she handed Mac the money.

"Should I take it Kaori?" he asked.

"Accept her congrats; I think she's put you through enough." Kaori said.

Mac smiled and accepted it and Marcel drove them back to the hotel where Mac and Kaori enjoyed the rest of their honeymoon and both of them agreed they deserved it.


	7. New Rider

"Oh my god! Wow, look at you two!" Allegra exclaimed as Kaori and Mac walked through the doors of the lodge.

"It's been ages since we've last seen you!" Elise said.

"It was only 2 weeks ago." Kaori laughed.

"Felt like eternity." Allegra said.

"But wow, I see you enjoyed your holiday." Elise pointed to Kaori's new appearance.

She had a haircut and had a hairstyle similar to Mac's but looking at Mac he had a haircut as well but it seemed he was nearly a skin head but he seemed to not mind that much.

"I like your new outfit," Elise commented on the tartan skirt and the leg warmers, and pink jacket.

"Thank you." Kaori blushed.

"Mac also looks smashing," Allegra said.

"Whatever, she picked it out for me." Mac said.

"It makes you look like a star." Allegra replied.

Everyone was talking about the honeymoon and how romantic it was and Mac told them about the tower and everything.

But suddenly a blond woman walked in the door to the lodge.

"Guys, meet Gabriella Espalion, she's a new rider next year, and I just thought that we could let her have a look around." Mac introduced.

"Bonjour, oops, I mean hello." She said.

"Hi Gabriella." Elise shook her hand. "I'm Elise Riggs."

"Pleased to meet you."

"She's good a skiing so next year she could do some stuff on tour." Kaori smiled.

Mac smiled at her, it was a good honeymoon, Gabriella had really opened their eyes and over the time during their honeymoon they had become friends and only friends. Mac and Kaori could have never been happier even if they tried, they truly were deeply madly in love and nothing was going to come between them ever again.


End file.
